


In Mummy's Arms

by WholockHobbit88



Series: Mummy River and Baby Doctor [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adult baby, Age Play, Diapers, Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Age Play, Oral Fixation, breast feeding, mommy/little boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholockHobbit88/pseuds/WholockHobbit88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Doctor and River loose Amy and Rory to the weeping angels, they seek comfort in each other through their newfound age play intrests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Mummy's Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I wrote this as a one shot but I'm thinking about making it a seris so let me know if you'd like to see more of little Doctor and River :)

“Doctor……we need to talk” 

The words reverberated in the back of the Doctor’s mind but he couldn’t acknowledge them. He certainly couldn’t acknowledge the woman in front of him; the woman who had curly hair as wild as her personality. The woman who normally held a wide smile on her face, whose personality could fill a room but who now looked on the verge of tears. He couldn’t acknowledge the woman who was now an orphan. 

“Doctor……please talk to me” River urged. The Doctor glanced up from where he sat at the stairs of the console room for one second. It was too much; he could see the pain in her eyes. Her eyes were glassy with unshed tears; she was holding it in for his sake. He had already lost it in front of her once and he was not going to do it again. If he cried again he would have to acknowledge that they were really gone; Amy and Rory were gone and they were never coming back. The girl who waited was lost to him forever.  
The Doctor got up from the floor and went to the console, turning his back on River. He knew it wasn’t right; he should be consoling her. She was the one who had just lost her parents. But his hearts were breaking; his entire body felt like it was an open cavern ready to swallow his soul up whole. He was tired, so tired……he couldn’t do it anymore. He wasn’t sure he could be strong for everyone else anymore. 

The Doctor was pressing at buttons idly on the console for anything to distract himself from the situation at hand, anything to keep from acknowledging River’s sad eyes when he felt her arms slip around him. She wrapped her arms around his middle, pulling him to her chest and he let out a sigh as his hearts cracked a little wider. This touch, this feeling of being protected and possessed by someone else was new to him even though it was something she was used to. It made for an odd feeling but one that made things between them strangely exciting. He leaned into her touch, soaking up the feeling of being held, already feeling his tough exterior melt away. He knew what she was going to say before she even opened her mouth. 

“Doctor…..let mummy take care of you” 

A tremble that was a mess of sadness, grief, relief and anticipation rippled through his skin at her words. Normally, he would have put up a fight. Normally, he would try to downplay this part of him; he was the Doctor, the Oncoming Storm. He was strong and he didn’t willingly shed his strong armor for anyone. River alone was one he had shared it with and even with her he was still getting used to being this vulnerable with her. But this day was like no other; he was already so vulnerable that his mindset was already half there before she said anything and her words pushed him over the edge. 

The Doctor tuned himself in River’s arms, facing her. Though her eyes were still sad, so sad beneath the surface, her face had changed. She was no longer showing the grief of the day they had just suffered through; he knew that eventually that would come out. But right now, she held the warm, comforting face he had come to know as mummy.  
“I…..I can’t….”The Doctor said in a weak attempt to try to save face. His lip began to tremble and he knew he was going to cry. The pain that had started out strong was now impossible to contain. All he wanted was to bury himself in River’s arms and feel safe and protected. 

“Of course you can, sweetie” River said, putting her hand on the Doctor’s cheek, stroking it gently with her thumb. “Just let go, sweetie……mummy will make it all better”  
The Doctor closed his eyes and the water in them brimmed over and began to fall down his face. He focused on the feeling of River’s thumb along his cheek. 

“I know you’re hurting…..but mummy will make it better” River soothed. 

That’s when all that was left of the Doctor’s adult façade finally was stripped away. He could feel himself crumble within, the loss making his sorrow rush out of him like a wave. His mind fell into a lower headspace to help himself cope with what he had lost. The Doctor laid his head on River’s shoulder, his mummy, and began to weep freely like he couldn’t do when he was adult. 

He had never asked River to indulge him in his age play interests. He hadn’t, in fact, even shared it with her. It was something that he never spoke of to anyone and he didn’t want anyone to know. But, with the relationship that he had River were beginning to cultivate, it was only a matter of time before she found out. He still felt a trace of blush on his face when he thought about how embarrassed he’d been when River had burst into his room one night completely unannounced as he was spread very compromisingly on his bed in a nappy. The knowledge had not phased River in the least; it seemed that River’s extensive knowledge of kinks worked in his favor. While he felt like the only person who enjoyed acting like a baby, he was by far not the only one. It was not something he indulged in extensively in every regeneration but in some, like his current regeneration, he found the activity to be very calming and helpful. While he loved being the protector and savior to so many across the universe, it did wear on him. It was therapeutic to shed all of that at the end of the day, cuddling a blankie or plushy in a nappy, sucking his thumb to satisfy his oral fixation. 

Even after things were out in the open, he never expected River to play a part in his activities. He hadn’t asked her to; it was her idea. He’d never had a partner in his age play activities and he was apprehensive. It was a long time before he felt comfortable enough to show himself in that way to River. Once he had, he found that River was the perfect mummy that he had never even allowed himself to dream that he could have. He still never asked her to baby him but when she initiated it, he always gave in, even if he initially resisted. 

The Doctor lost track of how long he cried on mummy’s shoulder; all that he knew was that he cried until his eyes wouldn’t produce anymore tears and his stomach ached. As his tears subsided and he gasped for air, he focused only how nice it felt to lean his head on mummy’s shoulder, how soothing it was to feel her arms around him, her hand curled up into his hair, running through it as he cried. She didn’t tell him to be big; she didn’t make him feel bad for crying and looking weak. She didn’t say anything; she just let him cry as long as he needed. 

After he had been silent for several minutes, mummy pulled back, tilting his face to look at her “How about we get ready for bed and have a cuddle?” she asked, giving him an encouraging smile. 

The Doctor thought that sounded really nice and he nodded. As mummy began to walk, his legs felt frozen; he was so tired, so sad and so incredibly scared of the terrible angels that had taken Amy away. Mummy was smart and she knew what he needed. 

“Come along, love” mummy cooed, taking his hand and leading him down the hallway and to his bedroom, the one that was increasingly becoming their bedroom.  
When they entered the room, mummy led him to his bed, sitting him down on the edge. She pulled some tissues out of box on the nightstand and began to wipe his eyes and cheeks dry. She put the tissues to his nose, putting her free hand on the back of his head and instructing him to blow his nose. He gave his nose a through blow, alarmed at how much came out. 

“Ah, that’s a good boy” mummy said with a smile, crumpling up the tissues and throwing them away. He watched her as she walked across the room, her dress billowing around her; mummy was pretty and all he wanted to was for her to hold him 

“Mummy’s going to change her clothes and get a few things, then I will be right back, okay sweetie?” mummy asked, giving him a small smile. He nodded and watched her walk out of the room. He felt very alone without her there and he felt like he might start crying again but he held back. He wanted his blankie but he didn’t remember where he had left it and he rocked back and forth slightly on the bed as he waited for mummy to come back. 

When River came back into the room she was carrying several items in her arms, wearing a pretty silky pink nightgown. The Doctor jumped off the bed and ran to her, putting his face on her shoulder, seeking touch and comfort like it was food when he was hungry. 

“Oh, someone’s sure eager for a cuddle” mummy said, a smile in her voice. “Let me put this stuff down and get you all ready for bed first though?”

The Doctor reluctantly detached himself from mummy and sat on the bed as she sat the items down beside him. “Let’s get those clothes off first” she said, kneeling down to begin to untie the Doctor’s shoes. She pulled his shoes and socks off before rising and working off his red tie. She slipped his jacket off before pulling his suspenders down and beginning on the buttons on his shirt. He felt a chill on his skin when she pulled the shirt off, leaving his skin bare. Being this open, both in his babyish interests and with his body, was still new to the Doctor and he felt excitement and embarrassment at the act.

Mummy put her hand on his chest and helped him lie back before she undid the button on his trousers and slipped them off. He felt embarrassment when mummy took his pants off even though he knew he didn’t need to. 

Mummy reached over into the items that she had brought into room and produced a white plastic nappy. When she brought it to him, he happily lifted up his bum as she slipped it under him. Before she closed it, she sprinkled baby powder over his nappy area, the sweet smell filling the air. A small sigh escaped his mouth when mummy pulled the front of the nappy over his crotch and did the tapes tightly around him. Being enclosed in soft cotton the way that he was now always had the ability to make him feel calmer and pushed his mind into an even lower mindset. Without even thinking about it, his thumb made its way to his mouth where he began to suck on it gently. 

When he looked up at mummy, she was smiling up down at him as she reached for something else in the items she had brought. She pulled out his favorite onesie, one she had made for him after she found out about his little side. It was blue, TARDIS blue, with yellow stars on it. She moved his thumb out of his mouth long enough to slip the onesie over his head and his arms in the sleeves. His thumb went right back as soon as his arms were in and mummy went to do the snaps between his legs. 

“Oh, mummy’s little boy looks so adorable” mummy said, brushing his hair out of his face as she leaned down and kissed his forehead. The Doctor smiled and blushed under the praise, reaching his arms out toward mummy so she would pick him up and cuddle him. 

Mummy sat down at the head of the bed, stretching out her legs and opening her arms to gather him in. The Doctor rushed forward into her arms, sitting on her lap as she put her arms around him. He tucked his face against her chest, his thumb still firmly in his mouth. Mummy moved the blanket over her lap, covering both of their legs and now it was warm. Mummy was safe and comforting and she smelled the best of anyone he knew. 

After a few moments, the Doctor felt mummy touch his hand and move his thumb out of his mouth. When he opened his eyes to ask her why, he saw her looking down at him with a smile as she put a bottle to his lips. He quickly took the bottle instead of the thumb, sucking gently to find the taste of warm tea made just the way he liked it; mummy knew everything. 

It was easy like this, held in mummy’s arms and focused on nothing more that her holding him and how nice the tea tasted as he sucked it from the bottle. He didn’t have to think about the angels, about Amy and Rory…..he didn’t have think about being lonely and how awful it would be when mommy left too because she said wouldn’t travel with him. All he had to think about was being warm and comfortable and cared for. As he finished his bottle, he felt a beginning nag in his nappied region; even that he didn’t have to worry about when he was little. He relaxed slightly and let his bladder go, his nappy growing wet and warm. 

Mummy removed his bottle and sat it down on the bed beside her, pulling him closer to her. A sigh escaped the Doctor’s mouth as he pressed his face against mommy’s chest. His lips still tasted sweet from the tea in his bottle but he still wanted a feed; not the kind that he could get from a bottle, one that made him feel as close to mummy he could. The Doctor nuzzled his face against mummy’s smooth night gown before he reached up and pulled it down so mummy’s breast was exposed. He put his lips over it and began to suckle, gently at first but then rougher because he felt like she might just disappear from him if he didn’t enjoy this now. Maybe there would come a time he wouldn’t have mummy here and he needed her. He held onto mummy’s other breast with his free and continued to suckle. Mummy let out a small gasp and the Doctor knew he was pulling too hard; he tried to be gentler because he didn’t want mummy to leave. He thought maybe mummy would tell him to stop because he was naughty for not asking to have a feed; sometimes she did that when he didn’t ask first. But she didn’t; she simply ran her fingers through his hair and whispered how much she loved him until he drifted off to sleep at mummy’s breast.  
…….  
When the Doctor woke up he was adult again; though he was still in his wet nappy and onesie, he felt the distinct, painful throbbing in his hearts that meant he was fully aware of what had happened earlier that day. It was dark in the room and he couldn’t fully see but he knew River was in the bed beside him. He scooted close to her, wrapping his arms around her and spooning her close to him. She felt warm and he put his face against her curls, taking in her scent. It didn’t take him long to feel her shuddering cries against him.  
She was crying, alone in the dark; it was hard to tell how long he had been before he woke up. He thought about how nice it had been to escape the sorrow for a short time while she had been mummy and he felt bad that she was crying alone in the dark. As deep as his sorrow was, River had lost her parents today and he couldn’t imagine how upset she might be. 

The Doctor turned River in his arms so that she was facing him. Tears streamed down her face and her eyes sought his in the darkness. The Doctor put his hand to her cheek, stroking away the tears. “I want them back” River said, her voice shaky and small in the dark. Now she sounded like the little one. Now she sounded just like a little girl that had lost her parents. 

“I know…..I do too” the Doctor said softly, rubbing her cheek. He felt like crying again, thinking about how Amy and Rory were gone forever but he held it in for her like she had held it in for him earlier. He pulled her against his chest, running his hand along her back comfortingly. “But you’ll always have me, sweetie” he whispered softly, placing a kiss to her forehead.


End file.
